The trend in United States land and other unconventional oil and gas exploration is tending toward a horizontal development of oil and gas wells, where a borehole is drilled into, and then to laterally follow, a hydrocarbon-producing formation. Such horizontal development of oil and gas wells typically requires directional drilling, wherein a vertical borehole segment is drilled, followed by a curved borehole segment which, in turn, transitions to a horizontal or other borehole segment extending laterally to follow the formation. Typically the curved borehole segment is drilled with a bit having a relatively low aggressiveness, in order to provide stability and control of the tool face. In forming the lateral, or horizontal, borehole segment the operator may want to optimize the rate-of-penetration (ROP). To optimize the overall ROP using conventional bits, the operator may utilize a round trip, tripping out the bit with relatively low aggressiveness and tripping in another bit with relatively high aggressiveness. Such a round trip may be time consuming and costly due to the wasted rig time and necessity for using two different drill bits.
In view of the foregoing, improved earth-boring tools, improved earth-boring tool components, and improved drilling methods, would be desirable.